myminecraftstorymodestorysfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/"The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie" Part 15 - End Credits
(The credits begin rolling as "Ocean Man," "Bart and Olaf Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy," "Just a Kid," and "Best Day Ever" play) Directed by: Carson Luctman Produced by: Mixed Female Jesse Edited by: Hero Boy Written by: Lisa Simpson Music by: Jesse Anderson Costumes by: Steve the Minecraftian (Me! ;( Yup!) Background by: SpongeBob SquarePants Movie used: The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games used: The Simpsons (1989-) The Simpsons Movie (2007) STBlackST (2010-) The Winglet (2013-) Expiration Date (2014) Meet The Blu Heavy (2015) Family Guy (1999-) Minecraft (2009) SMG4 (2011-) ExplodingTNT (2011-) Element Animation (2011-) The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! (1989) The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) Super Mario World (1991) Super Mario 64 (1996) Super Mario Sunshine (2002) Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008) Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle (2017) Super Mario Odyssey (2017) Minecraft: Story Mode (2015) Minecraft: Story Mode Season Two (2017) Tom and Jerry (1940-2005) Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-2008) The Tom and Jerry Show (2014-) Frozen (2013) Frozen 2 (2019) Frozen Fever (2014) Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) Sofia the First (2013-2018) Disney INFINITY: 3.0 Version (2015) Kingdom Hearts III (2019) GoAnimate (2007) Despicable Me (2010) Despicable Me 2 (2013) Futurama (1999-2003) Shrek (2001) Shrek 2 (2004) Shrek the Third (2007) Shrek Forever After (2010) My Talking Hank (2017) You Get Me (2012) Talking Friends (2012) Talking Tom and Friends (2014) Invader Zim (2001-2002) Forza Horizon 3 (2016) The Nut Job (2014) The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (2017) The Lion King (1994) The Jungle Book (1967) The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker (2002) Pokémon (1997-) The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) Frosty the Snowman (1969) My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010-) South Park (1997-) Over the Hedge (2006) Sonic Unleashed (2008) Sonic Generations (2011) Sonic Lost World (2013) Sonic X (2003-2004) Toy Story 3 (2010) Home (2015) Voices: Brock Baker Wiseguy Charles Martinet Carolyn Lawrence Dan Gerson Patton Oswalt Jess Harnell Dan Lloyd Kelsey Grammer Penny Marshall E.G. Daily April Stewart Lauren Tom Tress MacNeille Mike Myers Tara Strong Jens Bergensten Yuri Lowenthal Greg Cipes Richard Steven Horvitz Will Arnett Robert Tinkler BinOfTrash? (I THINK?) Jonathan Oosterhof Roger Craig Smith Billy West Starring... Sonic as David Hasselhoff The Admin as The Cyclops Tyrantrum as Frogfish Grandma as Frogfish Tongue Meowth (Pokémon) as Mr. Whiskers Baloo the Bear as Larry The Lobster Scar the Lion as Thug Leader The Hyenas as Tug Thugs Herobrine as Dennis Surly and Buddy as Two Attendant Fish Zim as The Waiter Tom as Goofy Goober Shrek as King Neptune Elsa as Mindy Jeb (Minecraft) as The Squire Amy Wong as Pearl Margo as Sandy Cheeks Edna as Mrs. Puff Bob as Plankton Lucille as Karen Villager Number 9 as Perch Perkins Olaf as Patrick Star Tom Cat as Squidward Tentacles Mario as Eugene Krabs Otto as Sandals Radar as The Crown Polisher Winslow as Gary the Snail Jeremy as Phil Seamus as Patchy Chicken as Potty the Parrot And the yellow heroic boy.... Bart as SpongeBob SquarePants Special Thanks to: Fox Matt Groening STBlackST The Winglet DrClay999 Seth MacFarlane Mojang SMG4 ExplodingTNT Element Animation DIC Nintendo Telltale Games William Hannah Joseph Barbera Warner Bros. Disney GoAnimate, Inc. Illumination Entertainment Universal Pictures Dreamworks Outfit7 Viacom Playground Games Open Road Films Rankin Bass Productions Hasbro Comedy Central Matt Stone Trey Parker Sega Pixar Yet to come: The BartBob Movie: Boy Out of City 20th Century Fox presents In association with Disney Nintendo A Carson Luctman Presentation: The BartBob SimpsonPants Movie *The poster of the movie is shown! With Bart and Olaf running, Bart holds the ears as Heffalumps and Woozles is behind them!* In the Memory of Ernest Borgnine (1917-2012) and Stephen Hillenburg (1961-2018) (Yes sadly, The Voice Actor of Mermaid Man AND also The CREATOR of the show, The Creator that made SpongeBob SquarePants died, dude so if he died, ;( Both died dude, i better pay respect to both of them ;( They was good men!...) Thanks for Watching! *Red curtains closes the movie screen, and we see what happen after the credits:* Seamus: You know. Sonic the Hedgehog is a great artist. Ivy: Excuse me, sir. You folks have to leave. Seamus: >:/ What? Say that again, if you dare. (Points his wooden arm at her) Chicken: Bawk! Ivy: -_- You folks have to leave. Seamus: <:/.... Okay. (everyone leaves the theater, and Ivy sweeps up the popcorn on the floor, humming. The Carson Luctman Productions logo appears, then The Carson Luctman Films logo, and finally, and also even The 20th Century Fox Logo is playing and fades out) *End of the ENTIRE Movie!* Category:Blog posts